


First Kisses

by covacola



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covacola/pseuds/covacola
Summary: First kiss HCs but like written out in a short fic let's go
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

After months and months, (years and years, actually, as their gossiping friends would correct them) they'd finally stopped dancing around each other, tripping and falling awkwardly into open confessions. Red faced and intently staring at a thread coming loose in his jeans, Noctis felt like he was floating away while his stomach had dropped all the way to the underground garage of the apartment building. 

He pressed his lips together, taking a small, steadying breath and looking up at his... Boyfriends? Holy shit his boyfriends. _Oh Six his_ boyfriends. 

As if in response, the atmosphere in the living room seemed to shift. Tilt slightly, sending them sliding, tumbling into depths unknown. His eye caught Iggy's, and Gods help him he couldn't have looked away from the intensity if he'd wanted to. Ignis was up and out of his chair a moment later, moving to sit between him and Gladio on the couch. 

Gentle hands caressed his cheek. Their faces were so close. Then their foreheads were touching. Noctis imagined he could feel the ghost of Iggy's lips on his. Imagined that intense hunger laying waste to him. Oh Gods he was shaking. "Noct?" Ignis had noticed. Of course he did. Obviously, he did holy fuck he was shaking bad. 

"I--" ' _m fine_. But he couldn't get the words out. It was all just so much. 

His gaze flicked to Gladio, on the other side of the couch. Apparently he'd somehow missed Prompto darting over and settling himself in Gladio's lap. Rigid as a board. He was the only one overwhelmed it seemed. And, now that he had better awareness, Iggy was tense too. And Gladio-- it was more subtle-- was just as tense. 

Noct tried again, but he couldn't form words properly. Ignis pulled away from him, probably hoping to give Noct some space. But Noct's hand darted out without thinking, holding tightly, practically clinging to Iggy's arm. _Don't leave_. 

"Let's... Can we just... Um..." 

"We should take things slow," Gladio supplied, voice lower, softer than usual, bless him. Of course he knew what Noct was trying to say. But his tone hadn't sensual, which was just an inherent part of how Gladio spoke. He was serious. Slow, chaste, for now. One step at a time. 

Noct nodded his agreement, and Prompto relaxed visibly. Ignis was more reserved, but Noct saw it in him that this suited Specs just fine. Noct released his grip, moving to take Iggy's hand and was encouraged when Ignis ran his thumb over Noct's knuckles. He smiled, Iggy smiled back. And suddenly things were light. Just light. 

They ended up curled up close on the same mattress that night. No steamy, passionate culmination to the long-- okay, years of pining. Just... Things settling into place. Things finally clicking. Just as they should be. 


	2. Chapter 2

They all knew Ignis would be Noct's first kiss. It seemed only natural. The surprise was how long it took them to get around to it.

The next morning was quiet. For once, Noct was up before Prom and Gladio, the latter grinning like a fool and more than happy to let the former sleep in, tangled in each other as they were. Noct knew Prom's bedhead was adorable, but it was somehow more precious coupled with its stubbornly as Gladio petted through it. 

He was helping Iggy make breakfast. And by helping, he meant hugging Iggy from behind, probably getting in the way. Ignis didn't mind in the slightest. Noct only pulled away to grab the dishes and set them out, but before he could take them to the table, Ignis took them off his hands, setting them down on the counter for the moment. 

Their eyes locked again and there was a question in Iggy's eyes. Noctis felt himself gravitating closer. It was familiar. They had orbited around each other for years now. But this didn't feel like the crash of two planets, so sudden as it did the night before. The stillness of the morning, the quiet way the sunlight drifted through the curtains. There was a surety to this he'd lacked last night. 

Inches from each other, it felt right, but Noct still hesitated, biting his lip. "Guess we all knew you'd be my first kiss," he joked, both admitting what has been on his chest and making light of it. He tried not to put stock into that sort of thing, but, well, it was important. Because it was Iggy. 

A smile touched Iggy's lips and he leaned in. He opened his mouth to say something, and Noctis already knew the sentiment, if not the words. Iggy picked up on that, so kept it to a short, "I'm pleased." And then it happened. 

Noct's first kiss. 

Soft and sweet, a bit demure and entirely chaste. He found he was entirely content with that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gladio was holding him when he woke up. It took a surprisingly short amount of time for Prompto to remember all of last night. Usually he would have jumped at the closeness, but this... It wasn't a surprise that Gladio could be so gentle, so delicate. But it would take some time getting used to the idea of Gladio being delicate with _him._

He could sense Gladio was debating on something, and Prom couldn't help but tense in anticipation. Whatever Gladio-- any of them wanted, he was down. He wasn't sure if Gladio misread it or not, but either way he decided against it. Prompto tried to look away, but it was hard as his face was basically pressed into Gladio's chest. 

A small chuckle, more a huff than anything, and Gladio was moving to get up. The room was way colder outside the blankets and Gladio's body heat, so Prom was more than eager to follow. 

As they stepped out of the bedroom, they both just _knew_. Something had changed, and they knew exactly what. He caught Gladio's grin out of the corner of his eye, Ignis's almost embarrassed smile and a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks, and Noct blatantly rolling his eyes. Nothing more needed to be said, though it did put some pressure on some other things. 

Prompto tried to ignore how all eyes fell on him. He squirmed and the weight was gone. 

Conversation over breakfast was mostly normal, but Gladio couldn't help but poke at Noct, still practically glowing. "So? Take it you had fun."

"Oh shut up," Noct rolled his eyes again, but held his fork before taking another bite to add, "so? Have you kissed Prompto yet?" 

Again the shift. The very air in the room seemed to grow heavy. Oh Six his heart was pounding. 

Gladio either didn't feel it or was trying to keep the atmosphere light as he joked (or at least Prom hoped he was joking), "thought about it. Wasn't the right time." 

_"Right time,"_ Noct repeated, mimicking Gladio's voice. They simultaneously snorted a laugh, but Prompto felt heat on him again. Ignis was eyeing him and Prom really wished he wouldn't. 

Noct caught on to his unease and tried to change topic. "I still win. Ignis as my first kiss?" He raised an eyebrow. 

Gladio laughed, "same here, Princess." 

Noct's jaw dropped, but he regained himself quickly as Ignis's face lit up. "Actually, no. I'm no surprised," his tone took on a mock sternness, "when?" 

Gladio grinned, "junior year of high school." 

"Bastard," Noct pretended to pout, but the satisfied smile couldn't quite be suppressed. He and Prom had wondered a long, long time why the two hadn't been outright together for awhile now. 

Well, now they knew. It hadn't been complete. 

Prompto suddenly felt the urge to speak. Almost like he owed it to them, to let them know. "Well, my first kiss is still up for grabs," he said, trying to pass it off as a joke. 

He pointedly looked down at his food to avoid the attention that got him. 

Noct again tried to move the conversation along. "Specs?" He could see in his minds eye Noct smirking at Iggy playfully, but there was a soft sincerity, a question to it too. 

"Wait, hold on--" he couldn't help it, he looked up to see Gladio looking at him blankly. "You're serious?"

"Yep," he replied, looking away again. 

"Really?" Gladio sounded genuinely surprised. 

Prompto laughed nervously. "Gladio, I'm practically the embodiment of all the desperate virgin jokes." 

"I just--" Gladio seemed at a loss, and Prom couldn't help looking up again. He caught Gladio and Noct sharing a look he couldn't quite discern. 

Noct nodded slowly, "I _know_." 

"Really???" Gladio was absolutely floored by this. 

"It's just," Ignis cut in, drawing his attention, "hard to believe." When Prompto didn't answer, Ignis continued, "you're so charismatic" 

"And sweet," Noct added. 

"And cute," Gladio chimed in. 

"And charming," Ignis continued, both playing along and taking control back over the situation, "it's hard to believe..." He trailed off, as if unsure how to put it. 

"That people are fuckin stupid," Noct supplied. "Blind. Dumb as hell--" 

He turned back to Gladio, and somehow his genuine confusion and disbelief made the compliments harder to ignore. His mouth was so dry, he barely got out a quiet, "right," before turning back to eating. 


	4. Chapter 4

A date. He was on a date. With _Gladio_. This felt fuckin' unreal. 

Gladio had reserved a private table at one of the swankiest places in town, view overlooking the city, candlelit dinner-- the whole nine yards. Gladio had even bought him roses. It'd been everything Prom could do not to cry. 

As they'd gotten back in the car, Prom had assumed they were just going home, but Gladio had asked him if he'd be down for a drive and Prom's heart had slipped a beat. He'd nearly tripped over himself and slammed his head on the car's frame mumbling "yeah, that's cool." Six he was an idiot. 

The view was amazing. An access road overlooking Insomnia in all its night lit glory. You could barely see the stars, but it didn't really matter when you had a whole galaxy expanding out beneath you. It was breathtaking. Or maybe that was the weight of Gladio's arm around him through Gladio's jacket, worn over Prom's shoulders. Summer nights were warm enough, but the wind had picked up. 

And when Gladio had offered Prom had been too flustered to refuse. 

He was a little more relaxed now, smiling as he examined the shot he'd taken from up here. He'd been wanting to come up here some time to get this shot. Major landmarks arranged in a way Prom hadn't quite seen done before for some reason. Insomnia was gearing up for a summer festival, and the way the city was lit up was distinctive for the holiday. 

He was so absorbed he didn't have the presence to be anxious as he turned his face up to Gladio, still grinning, but his anxiety, the reality of Gladio's arm around him, that he was wearing Gladio's jacket, set in again. "I, uh, thanks for bringing me up here, big guy." 

Gladio's smile made his knees weak. He wanted to snap his camera up to take a shot, equal parts to get the shot of Gladio's smile as to hide his own face, but his arms felt numb, and not from the chill.

Gladio licked his lips, then spoke softly, "I wanted to ask you something." 

Prom's heart skipped a beat, tension weaving itself, constricting him. "Yeah? What is it?" 

"You got a preference? On a first kiss I mean." How he could say that with a straight face-- "You seem most comfortable with Noct, but I mean Iggy makes sense too--" he hesitated. Gladio hesitated??? "Or if... This would be okay." 

Prompto was reeling. His heart was firmly lodged in his throat, heart rate going at a steady six miles a minute. "I-- you don't have to--" 

Gladio's look of genuine confusion did it. He broke. Gladio and Iggy were so, so kind to him. He couldn't-- he had to-- his brain shut off and words bubbled from him in a jumbled mess. 

"You don't have to do this," he stammered, "like, you don't have to pretend to feel as much for me as you do Noct and Iggy--"

A firm hand on his arm, the other arm pulling him tighter and Prom couldn't breathe. He stared blankly into Gladio's collarbone. Gladio held him close but not too close for a moment. Then, let go. Prom wilted. But he was relieved. He'd talk to Ignis later--

"What did it?" Gladio asked and oh Six his voice wavered. "What convinced you that I-- that we--" Gladio let out a shaky breath. It was the last thing Prompto wanted to do, but he did it anyway. He looked up, looked into Gladio's face. Met his eyes. 

His eyes were full of something deep, intense. In a moment, Prompto recognized it as sadness, longing and perhaps even some desperation. 

"Prompto, I love you." His voice was quiet, intense and so, so sincere. Prompto felt himself shake. "I love you as much as I love Iggy and Noct-- and I know Specs feels the same way." He swallowed then, as if trying to plot out his next words. It took him a few moments, but he added, "I don't care how long it takes. I just--" he leaned in, but seemed to catch himself and slowly pulled back a little again. "I'll prove it to you. I love you. You, Prom." 

He couldn't help it, Prompto broke down. He covered his face with his hands, but let Gladio hold him as he shook, sniffling and crying and eugh he was probably so gross right now. "Thank you," he forced out, but that was all he could get. He just let himself go through it, and every second Gladio held him close, but not too too close, gave him a respectful amount of space-- it all forced its way under his skin, smacked his self loathing in the face, clubbed his anxiety over the head. 

"I-- thank you," he repeated as he got a hold of himself. He gulped the warm, sweet summer night air. Pulled Gladio's jacket tighter around himself. He looked out over the view, swaying a little as he thought about dinner-- the roses. "This is by far the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." With that, his throat constructed over more sobs. 

Gladio petted his hair as he'd done the other night, when everything had spilled out. As he had that morning and it came at him again like a sudden, blinding flash of light and color. Gladio. Gladio liked him back. 

Something else in Prom gives way and he looks up. Gladio is looking right back at him. This time the intensity is matched. Gladio cups his cheek and it's warm and inviting and everything Prom wants. He leans in, and Gladio meets his lips halfway. 


End file.
